Meet the Character - Eveli Sharp-Arrow
Artykuł z serii Meet the Character, oryginalna jego wersja znajduje się tutaj Treść * * * Razum-Dar, This one has done as you have asked. I joined up with the Wood Elf known as Eveli Sharp-Arrow and even now we travel toward the Orc city of Orsinium. To the Wood Elf, this one is nothing more than another adventurer seeking fame and fortune in the wilds of Wrothgar. She has no reason to suspect that I am one of the Eyes of the Queen and a trusted friend of the infamous Razum-Dar. But what you hope I'll discover about this untested novice, I'll never understand. Let me be blunt. The Wood Elf is practically a child. As far as I can tell, this is her first trip out of Valenwood. She has as much business answering King Kurog's call as a newborn lion has trying to vie for leadership of its pride. This one suspects she won't last an hour once we cross the border into Wrothgar. She'll turn around and run back to Valenwood at the first sign of trouble—or she'll be dead. I don't see any other option. Eveli Sharp-Arrow reeks of innocence and inexperience. She talks of nothing but going on a grand adventure and becoming a hero. Her naïveté would be cute if she hadn't signed on to help tame one of the wildest and most dangerous regions in all of Tamriel. This one has a mind to just tell her to go home now, before it's too late. But no, I have my orders. I will simply observe and report. But damn you, Razum-Dar! This young woman doesn't deserve to be tested in your fires. I know you expect her to become a weapon, but from what I've seen, she'll crack when her metal is exposed to too much heat! * * * This one hasn't changed his mind about the Wood Elf, but what I saw today has given me much to consider. I suppose this is the kind of news you wanted to hear. We're still about a day from the Wrothgarian border, serving as guards for a caravan full of supplies, artisans, and Orc peasants bound for the city of Orsinium. The trip has been uneventful. Until today. We were set upon by Red Rook Bandits who saw us as easy pickings. Before I could react, Eveli leaped to the top of a wagon and launched arrow after arrow into the surprised marauders. Every one of her arrows hit its mark. Almost as quickly as the attack began it was over, the bandits fleeing as fast as their wounded pride could carry them. The Wood Elf acted bravely, but as soon as the danger passed she turned pale and sat down hard. I think she was actually sickened by putting arrows into live targets! Still, she performed better than I expected. Maybe you're right and there's more to Eveli Sharp-Arrow than I suspect. For now, this one will keep watching—just as the great Razum-Dar has ordered. Aroz'lai, the Queen's Eye in Wrothgar * * * en:Meet the Character – Eveli Sharp-Arrow ru:Знакомство с персонажем — Эвели Острая Стрела Kategoria:Meet the Character